Dark Side
by Gleek4ever23
Summary: During their Party for their win at Regionals, Blaine and Sam are kidnapped by an unexpected guest. What do Sebastian and Hunter want this time, and will Sebastian do for love? Anything. And what will happen to Sam and Blaine during all of this?
1. Kidnapped

**OK, I am taking a break from my Jessie Story, LOST 2. To bring you a story I've wanted to do for a long time. ANYTHING FOR LOVE. The title will be self explanitory by close to the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The New directions won. They were on their way to NATIONALS! And for their win, Figgins decided to allow the team to have a party in the gym. "We are so going to win NATIONALS!" Blaine cheered as he entered the gym. "yeah, totally!" Marley agreed, laughing at Jake and Ryder, who were doing dances that made them look crazy.

"And when we do that," Jake said. "We will no longer get slushied." The sophomores all nodded in agreement. "Agreed. The first time I was slushied," Unique started. "Unique's eyes... They were on **FIRE!" **Blaine nodded. "Yes they burn." He said. "The blue stings if it ends up in your pants." Everyone gave disgusted sounds and looks. "Or they make you lose an eye if you put rock salt in them."

The sophomores looked at Blaine in disbelief. "That happened to you?" Ryder asked in shock. Blaine nodded. "Some kid from the warblers, Sebastian, threw it to Kurt, but I got in the way. And the warbler's were all my friends. But they just left me there. And then before sectionals, they expect me to join them again for this year."

"Whoa, wait. They _leave _you in pain. And then expect you to forget the drama and sing with those birdbrains?" Kitty asked. "What a bunch of assholes." Blaine looked to the floor and then back up again. "Oh, I forgot my phone in the choir room. I'll be right back." He says, running out of the room.

He runs down the hall and into the choir room. He looks around. "Where is it?" He asked himself, obviously aggravated. Then someone slams the door shut. Blaine turns around, surprised. "Oh, my **FUCKING** god." Blaine shouts. "What the hell do you want Sebastian?" Sebastian giggles his hyena laugh. "Just because I can't have the nationals trophy. Doesn't mean I can't," Sebastian looks up to Blaine.

"Have _You_." Blaine's eye's widen. "W-What do you mean?" Blaine stuttered, obviously suspicious. "I'll always love you, Killer." Blaine shuts his eyes and slams his foot down. "Stop **CALLING ME THAT**! Get over the fact I don't love you!" Blaine screams. Sebastian laughs. "Let's just get this over with. This won't hurt." Sebastian's smile turns into an evil frown. "Oops. I lied."

He jumps to Blaine, the two land on the floor. Blaine tries to push Sebastian off, and ends up putting his thumb to his face and push on his eye. Sebastian grabs Blaine's gelled hair and slams his head onto the floor. "Didn't think you'd feel that with all that gel." Sebastian says to Blaine who is holding his head. Blaine stumbles to his feet and kicks a chair into Sebastian, who throws it back, knocking Blaine down.

Blaine grabs the bleeding side of his forehead. "HEY!" A familiar voice yelled. "SAM, Don't!" Blaine cried. Sebastian ran to Blaine and put a rag to his face. Blaine fell asleep in seconds. "WAIT!" Sam cried. "You take him, you take me too." Sebastian laughs. "Why would I want you, even though you are mighty sexy." Sebastian said, admiring Sam's body.

Sam sighed. "There's a party here, and I could tell people that your here and-" Sebastian walked to Sam and shushed him. "Listen, Sam, is it? I think you have a point." Sam nodded. "So, what now? Are you just gonna tie me up, or-" Sebastian put the rag into Sam's face, but this was part of Sam's plan. He punched Sebastian and grabbed Blaine. "Wake up, Blaine." Blaine started groaning.

Sebastian tackled them down and grabbed the rope he packed, tying Sam's hands together and then put tape onto his mouth. He lifted Sam up. "Follow me, or I break Blaine's neck, got it?" Sam nodded and followed Sebastian to his car. Sebastian put the rag against his face and shoved him into the trunk, with Blaine after.

"Well, I have to sexy prisoners. Sweet." Sebastian said, ready to drive off. He left the school yard and drove towards Dalton. "Hunter will love me for this." Sebastian cackles.

* * *

**It was bad, wasn't it. I'm sorry! I really need ideas. Pretty please give me ideas! You get a shout out if you have an account!**


	2. Where are we?

**Thank you, Blainemuicriss for the good review on this story and an idea!**

* * *

Tina walked out of the gym after ten minutes of waiting for Blaine and Sam to come back. "Blaine, Sam!" She yelled. "How long does it take to examine one room for a phone?" She entered the choir room and was surprised that no one was there. "Guys?" She called. She walked further in the room and saw the chair. "Guys, pick up the chairs when you're done knocking them down!"

Tina gasped as she flew onto her back. She groaned. "Guys. What'd you do, put butter on the floor?" She moaned. She lifted herself up and saw the crimson colored liquid. "The blood actually looks real. But halloween isn't until october!" She yelled in an angered voice. She looked over and saw the Blaine's phone. A text just came in. She looks at it. It was a video from an unknown person.

She taps the phone and the video plays. "_Hello, New Directions. If you are watching this, then you know Blaine and, uh, the boy with the abs, Sam are_ gone." the man on the video said. He had a deep voice, obviously generated so they don't know who they are._ "Well we have them. Don't believe me? Well then, who are these two?" _The video then shows Blaine and Sam tied to chairs. Tina gasps. "_They're ours now"_ Tina backs away. "Wait. If they were kidnapped then the blood was..."

Tina screams and runs out of the choir room. She cries to the gym where the New Directions are. "Blaine and Sam were kidnapped!" She screams. "Tina, are you serious?" Ryder asked. Tina sobs more. "I am not kidding! There's blood and a video in the choir room!" The group run to the choir room and see the blood. "No way." Kitty exclaims. "We have to call the cops." Marley says.

"I don't think we can." Jake said. Everyone gave confused looks. "There's some 24 hour rule or something." He explained. Everyone got into small groups and talked to one another. "I wonder if they're OK." Tina hopefully says.

* * *

Sam lightly slapped Blaine's face. "Come on, man. wake up." He said. He shook the smaller boy. "Blaine, come on, please!" Sam slapped him one more time. Blaine's eyes started opening. "Sam?" Blaine asked. "Where are we?" Sam looked around. "I have no idea." Sam replied, still looking. "I hope the others know we're gone." Blaine says.

Blaine sits up against the wall. "Now, where is Sebastian?" Blaine wondered as the door opened from the top of the stairs. Footsteps sounded down the stairs and stopped. "Hey, Killer. You're awake." Sebastian said, like always, grinning. Blaine rolls his eyes. "Go to hell, Sebastian." Blaine states. "Kidnapping is a crime, and just because daddies an attorney, doesn't mean it's OK."

Sebastian laughs. "Not a crime," Sebastian retorts. "If no one knows." The door opens again and Hunter comes down the stairs. "Blaine, you remember Hunter." Sebastian walks to Sam. "Sorry, Hunter. Had to take him, too. One, he'd tell the others it was me and two, he is just sexy." Hunter shakes his head in disbelief. "Oh, well. The more, the merrier." Hunter sighs.

"What do you want now?" Blaine asks impatiently. Hunter and Sebastian share glances. "Well, Killer, I want you, and maybe him, all for myself. HE wants to make sure New Directions can't win this year." Sebastian explains happily. Sam gets up. "What, so you're gonna keep us here?" He says, crossing his arms. "Or, you can join the warblers and tell the judges the drugs were a lie."

"I'd rather die." Blaine says. Hunter smirks and grabs Blaine by the throat and slams him into the wall. Sam grabs Hunter and pulls him off, only to be knocked back. Hunter then takes something on Blaine's hand. Blaine screams as this happens, feeling a sharp pain in his hand from the knife. Hunter walks back to the stairs, and kicks Sam on the way.

Blaine rolls his head over and sees Sebastian's face. Sympathy? Worry? Sebastian walks back upstairs and the door closes and locks. Sam gets up and runs to Blaine. "Oh, my god, are you alright?" Sam asks. Blaine shakes his head. "It hurts so much, Sam!" Blaine cries, tears going down his face. Sam rips some of his t-shirt off and wraps it around Blaine's hand.

Sam starts to get up, when Blaine grabs his arm. "Wait. Where are you going?" Blaine asks fearfully. Sam kneels back down to Blaine. "It's alright, I saw a mattress some blankets and pillows over there." Sam assures him. Blaine nods and watches Sam go get the supplies and comes back and sets it up. Blaine lies on the mattress, Sam next to him. "S-Sam?" Blaine shivers.

Sam lifts his head up. "What is it?" Sam asks. Blaine sniffles. " Are we gonna get out of here alive?" Blaine asks. Sam smiles and puts his arm over Blaine. "I promise, I won't let them hurt you." Sam assures Blaine. Blaine smiles a bit and they later drifted off to sleep, hoping they'd be safe soon. But this was only the beginning.

* * *

**I liked this chapter personally. I really ship BLAM. OK, so for future chapters, what do you wanna read next? Suggest ideas! THANX 4 REEDING XOXO**


	3. Looking

"OK, you know what? Screw it, we're calling the cops." Jake said. "But the 24 hour-" Artie began. "I don't give a shit! They could be dead by that time!" Jake shouted and took out his phone. He dialed 911. "We need help. Our friends were just kidnapped from Mckinley High School." Jake hung up a few seconds later. "Awesome." He said sarcastically.

"They don't care." He sighed. "Well make them care!" Marley yelled. "Cops don't do anything for anyone, it's all for prophet! We're going to the police and we will make them find Blaine and Sam!" Everyone was shocked at Marley. "Y-Yeah, she's right." Kitty agreed. The group ran out of the choir room to the police office.

They ran into the building and to the front desk. "Please, we need help, our friends were kidnapped." Marley said to the officer, who wasn't paying attention. "How long ago were they kidnapped?" He asked lazily. Ryder raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever thought about what would happen in 24 hours?" He yelled. "They could be dead by then!"

The officer looked up. "Listen, son, I don't make the rules, I just follow them." Kitty slammed her hands on the counter. "Why is it you cops don't care about citizens?" Kitty exclaimed. Jake pulled Kitty back and Marley took her spot. "Please, help them! They are our best friends and we love them!" She pleaded. The officer stared at her and then got out a paper.

"What are their names?" He asked. The New Directions smiled and sighed with relief. "Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans." Tina answered. "What do they look like?" Tina pulled out her phone and showed the officer a picture of Her, Blaine and Sam. "Blaine is the one on the right and Sam is the One on the left." The officer wrote down the details. "OK, kids, we're on the case." Unique put her hand up. "Wait! We have Blaine's phone with a recording on it from the kidnapper. Do you think it will help?" She asked.

The officer took the computer. "I think we can do something about it."

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes to see Sam. "Blaine, get up." He said. "They're coming." Blaine got up and helped Sam move the mattress. The door opened and Sebastian came down. Blaine backed up to the wall. "Don't worry, I don't wanna hurt you guys." Sebastian assured. "Too late for that." Blaine said, feeling the dry blood on his head.

"I didn't know Hunter would do that." Sebastian said. "If he found out I was here, he'd-" Hunter then ran down. "I knew you were down here!" Hunter yelled at Sebastian. Sebastian held his hands up. "Hunter, wait! I-I can explain!" Sebastian said, fearing Hunter. Hunter took out a knife and swung at Sebastian, who ducked under and ran upstairs. Hunter followed and Sam and Blaine stay against the wall, when Sebastian rolls down the stairs.

He lands on the hard floor, eyes closed and no movement. A pool of blood started to form. The boys saw Hunter come back down, angry. "Blaine, I don't want to hurt you again, so have you changed your minds yet?" Hunter said, irritated. "Hunter, there is a way to win without cheating. Do that and we'll talk then." Blaine said. Hunter ran at Blaine. Blaine closed his eyes and waited for impact.

He felt arms wrap around him, but no knife. He opened his eyes to see Sam, arms wrapped around him as a cover. Sam fell to the floor, Blaine knelt next to him. Sam groaned. "Damn it!" Hunter yelled, kicking Blaine in the face. Blaine hit his head on the wall and groaned in pain. Hunter raised the knife above Sam and Blaine started sobbing.

"No, please don't!" Blaine begged, tears going down his face. "Please." Hunter put down the knife and walked upstairs. Blaine turned Sam over and gasped at the blood. "Oh, god." Blaine whispered. Blaine ran around, looking for something to help the blood. He found tape and a cloth. "Are you OK?" Blaine asked after applying the cloth.

Sam got up slowly. "Yeah, thanks." Sam said smiling. Blaine smiled. "I should thank you too. If you hadn't protected me, then I would be dying slowly." Blaine replied. "I told you I wouldn't let them hurt you." Sam reminded Blaine. The door opened again and Hunter ran down frantically with a gun. "Come on. The cops are coming!" Hunter shouted.

Hunter roughly grabbed Blaine and pointed the gun to his head. "Come on! Or I'll kill him." Hunter said through gritted teeth. Sam raised his hands and followed. Hunter lead him out the back door to a van. Hunter took something and put it on Sam's wrists. A zip tie. Sam gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. Blaine did the same. "In. Now." Hunter demanded. The boys jumped in and sat down.

The van started driving off, Sam and Blaine looked to the floor. Blaine looked up to Sam. "What now?" He asked. Sam sighed and looked to Hunter, then back to Blaine. "Now we have to be careful." Sam said. Blaine nodded in agreement and looked to the windshield. "What?" Blaine said. "He took us here?"

* * *

**Where do you think they are? Dalton? Mckinley? Another house? Leave your ideas in the comments.**


	4. I'm Gone

**Hey, guys! This chapter is great, but i'd love to hear your ideas too! Thanks to Blainemuicriss for the idea! Also, I don't own Kelly Clarkson's gone. WARNING! VERY ANGRY MARLEY IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"You're taking us to Mckinley?" Blaine scoffed. "That's stupid! Anyone could find us!" Hunter smirked. "We'll see." Hunter stopped behind some bushes and jumped to the back of the van. "Hunter, you don't have to do this." Blaine says. Hunter shoves a cloth into Blaine's face. Sam jumps to him to help. Hunter elbows him in the face, knocking him back.

Blaine kicks, trying to get air in anyway. Blaine Kicks Hunter back. Hunter charges to him and wraps his hands around his neck. "I'm going to MURDER you!" Hunter screams. Sam watches in horror and finally cries out. "No, please, Stop!" Hunter grinned and let go. Blaine gasped in as much air as he could. "Come on." Hunter says, opening the door.

"Run and I kill you." Hunter laughs. He guides the two over to the school and they enter. Hunter pulls on a locker, and it moves out to reveal a secret room. Sam and Blaine walk in, looking around. Chains everywhere with some very sharp objects. "Oh, yes, yell all you want. Walls and locker are soundproof!" Hunter exclaimed, jumping up.

"Stashing you in the Dalton basement. I knew Sebastian was an idiot!" Hunter says. Sam looks to Hunter. "What do you want?" Sam demanded. Hunter laughs. "You know what I want." Hunter says. "Is it worth it? You won't win like that." Sam replies. "I think they'd ban you from competing." Hunter cuts the rope off their arms. "Up against the wall." Hunter demands.

Blaine and Sam back up, terrified of what's to come. Hunter grabs Blaine's chin and them slams him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Sam runs to Hunter, who stops him. "You first." He grins.

* * *

Jake runs to Marley at her locker. "Hey, Marley." Jake greets. Marley sighs. "Hi, Jake." Jake looks to the floor. "Don't worry, they're fine." Jake assured her. "You don't know that." Marley said. Jake looked at her sorrowfully. He knew how good friends she was with everyone, with an exception of Kitty most of the time, in glee.

The couple sat in the choir room, and Mr. Schue came in. "Alright, guys, now, let's talk set lists." He said. Everyone's eyes widened. No one spoke. "OK, so I was thinking-" Marley stood up, hands on hips. "Are you serious?" Marley questioned. "You haven't noticed two of us are gone?" Mr. Schue was shocked at how Marley was acting.

"Marley, are-" Mr. Schue had no chances to finish. "Blaine and Sam, Mr. Schue! Blaine and Sam!" Marley shouted. "They were kidnapped! Are you so busy living in the 70's you haven't noticed?" The entire room stared at Marley. "Calm down!" Tina said to Marley. "first losing us sectionals, now this?." Artie nodded. "Preach." Marley's face went red and she clenched her fists.

Marley kicked her chair across the room, it flipped around and hit the wall. "Shut up, you Solo seeking BITCH!" Marley screamed. "You have been nothing but a FUCKING BITCH TO ME SINCE I ENTERED THIS ROOM! You blame me when I didn't do anything, like I want to ruin the best part of my life! You are jealous of me, Unique, Jake and everyone in this room!"

"Marley!" Mr. Schue Threatened. "I will see you in the principal's office. Marley scoffs. "That doesn't help our problems. And I won't see you there. And if you'd rather find our friends than practice singing, follow me." Marley storms out of the room, followed by Unique, Kitty and Jake.

**Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**Marley:  
What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care  
**

**Kitty and Marley (Jake and Unique Backups)  
You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn**

**Jake:  
You are wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone**

Jake and Kitty:  
Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

All:  
You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Marley, Unique and Kitty:  
There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

Unique:  
What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get  


**All:  
You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone,  
Gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
Marley:  
****I'm gone**

* * *

**Suggest ideas! PLEASE! ALSO I DON'T OWN GONE, KELLY CLARKSON'S SONG!**


	5. Love You

Sam sat in the corner of the room, knees to his chest and crying into them. Blaine had started waking up now. "Sam?" Blaine called. His eyes opened and he saw Sam. He walked to him. "What happened?" Blaine asked, concerned. Sam sobbed more. "H-he's not letting us go." Sam said. "Either we join the warblers, or he kills us." Blaine's eyes widen.

"You're arm. What'd he do to you?" Blaine asked. Sam looked. "He stabbed it. He cut me. Stuff like that." Sam said. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam and let him cry into his shoulders. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." Blaine said. "No!" Sam cried. "You can't promise that, we're down here because he wants us to join him!" Blaine looked Sam in the eye.

"I know." He said. "Sam, I always loved you, you know." Sam looked up and slightly smiled. "I do too." Sam replied. Blaine looked down again. "I don't really mean as a brother or friend." Sam smiled even more. "I don't recall saying i loved you just as a friend. Blaine looked at Sam. "Sam, you're-" Sam nodded. Sam leaned to Blaine, who also started leaning in. Then their lips combined.

They pulled back after a few seconds. Sam started laughing slightly. "That was fun." He said. Blaine smiled back. "I agree." The back door opened, startling the two boys. "Hey boys, who's ready for today's punishment?" Hunter yelled. Blaine stood in front of Sam. "Do not touch us!" He cried, arms out. Hunter smiled gleefully and laughed. "I think you want to go first, Blaine." Hunter said. "Come on." Hunter grabbed Blaine's wrist forcefully, throwing him to the wall.

As Sam stood up to help Blaine, Hunter pulled out a gun. He pointed it to Blaine's throat. "You know I keep my word, Sammy boy." Sam backed down and looked at Blaine with sad eyes. Blaine mouthed 'It's Okay.' Hunter turned back to Blaine and punched him. "It's already so much fun!" Hunter shrieked. Blaine spit in Hunter's face. Hunter gritted his teeth and pulled out a switchblade. He forced it into Blaine's stomach.

Sam cried out. "Blaine, no!" He ran to Blaine but gets punched in the face by Hunter. "Fuck this." Hunter said, leaving the room. Sam felt his nose, bleeding. He then went to Blaine. "Oh, my god, don't die, please!" Sam cried. Tears fell from his eyes and he put his head into Blaine's chest. "S-Sam." Blaine stuttered. "I'll live, you know." Sam chuckled. "We'll never escape." He complained. Blaine put an arm around Blaine. " We will. Don't worry."

* * *

Ryder ran into the choir room. "They found Sebastian!" He said, everyone jumped up. "What about Blaine and Sam?" Marley asked. Ryder shook his head. "Sebastian hasn't woken up either." Kitty grinned. "I think I have something to say to him." She said, everyone looked at her. "I'm in!" Jake said. Ryder agreed. After school, they went to the hospital and into the room where Sebastian was now awake.

"Oh, my god, don't kill me, please!" Sebastian hid under the blanket, keeping his eyes closed. "Calm down, Birdbrain." Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "Where is Blaine and Sam?" Sebastian looked down. "I-I don't know." He replied saddened. "Hunter tried to kill me. He didn't want me there." Sebastian started crying. "I just wish there was something I could do to help Blaine."

Ryder walked to Sebastian. "Are you sure you have no ideas?" He asked. Sebastian started to suck it up. "W-Well, we were in the Dalton Basement before." Sebastian said. "Maybe There are clues there!" Jake, Ryder and Kitty said goodbye to Sebastian and started to plan.

* * *

**Hey! Thanx 4 reading! Comment what you want to read in reviews!**


	6. Found

Jake, Kitty, Marley and Ryder walked down the steps in the basement of Dalton academy. They looked around. "They were here." Ryder confirms. "There's blood everywhere." Marley felt sick. She shook her head. "I'll be outside." She says. She walks out of the Dalton Building and into the parking lot. She notices black marks on the ground. Skid marks from a tire!

She saw more tire tracks on a dirt road. "This could led somewhere. She texted Kitty, saying she might've found a clue. She started walking down the road. At least ten minutes later, she found herself standing at McKinley. "damn." She cried. "This was pointless!" She turned and finally saw a white van. She walked to it and opened a back door.

She saw a piece of Blaine's shirt. "Blaine's here at McKinley." She said. She walked into the back door of the school and started looking around. She then saw the bricks swing open like a door and she quickly hid. Hunter walked out and closed the door. She couldn't believe it. She found them! She walked into the front entrance and ran to where she thought the door would be. She stopped and saw lockers.

The one on the edge was hers, and she kicked it. Little did she know, but Blaine and Sam heard it. They ran up to the locker and started kicking and slamming their fists into it. Marley leaned her head onto the locker and heard faint knocks. She looked up and pulled on the locker. She had pulled it out and Saw two bloody teenagers. Sam and Blaine.

"Marley!" They shouted with glee. She smiled, relieved to find them. "I can't believe you were here!" She said. "What'd he do to you?" Sam and Blaine looked at each other. "He really wants Blaine to go back to Dalton." Marley's eyes widened. "How bad?" She asked. Then a gunshot sounded off, making the three fall down. It was Hunter. "That bad!" Blaine yelled.

The group got up and ran down the halls and out the back door. They made it halfway down the parking lot, when Sam fell. Had Hunter caught up to him and shoved him. Sam then felt so much pain in his left shoulder blade. Marley and Blaine turned at the screams. "MARLEY, RUN!" Blaine demanded, jumping to Sam.

Marley was hesitant and then ran. Blaine crawled to Sam and they grabbed each other's hands. "I love you." Sam said, tears dropping from his eyes. Blaine' who was trying to hold back tears, put his lips to Sam, knowing it could be their last. Hunter walked up and pointed the gun. "Not much use for you." He said to Sam. "But I still want you." Blaine looked into Hunter's eyes.

Blaine stood up and looked at Hunter. "I'd rather die." He said. Hunter grinned and aimed to Blaine. Sam grabbed Hunter's leg and tripped him. "GO!" Sam yelled. Blaine ran. He made it to the edge of the parking lot when he felt a push. He fell face down into the gravel. Blaine started coughing up blood, realizing what just happened. Hunter had just about killed him.

Ryder, Jake, Kitty and Marley all stood there, mouths open. Ryder and Jake tackled him down. "The police are coming!" Kitty informs him. Sam looks at his boyfriend. His eyes were closed. Sam shook Blaine. "Blaine? Baby? Please." Sam begged. The police and ambulances just pulled in. The cops put Hunter in the car and the medics came with gurneys. Sam screamed for Blaine to awake.

"BLAINE, PLEASE!" He cried. Blaine didn't respond. Blood still came out of his mouth. Sam cried into the body. The medics stated observing. "We've got a pulse!" One cried. Sam was put onto a gurney, and sent into the ambulance. "Please, let me see Blaine!" He cries. "Let me see him!" The medics grab some supplies. The pull out a shot.

"No please!" Sam screams. "I don't want to sleep! I hate needles! LET ME SEE MY BOYFRIEND!" The medic sticks the needle into Sam's arm. Sam shouts in pain. He begs to see Blaine more. He then feels tired. "No..." He says weakly. "I don't want to..." Sam's eyes close completely.


	7. Hospital

Sam opened his eyes. Was he dead? He looked around and saw the New Directions, including the old friends. "Guys." He greeted happily. Artie rolled up next to him. "The doctor says you will be temporarily paralyzed." He informed Sam. "I'll help you with the wheelchair, though." Rachel came up next. "I'm glad Marley found you." She says. "You two would've been dead."

Sam's eyes widened. "Blaine, oh shit, where is he?!" Sam demanded. The group looked at one another. Mercedes decided to step up and say the news. "Blaine hasn't woken up." She says sadly. "They don't know when he'll wake." Sam closed his eyes and lay back onto his pillow.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said, putting a ahnd on Sam's shoulder. "This is an awful tragedy, worse than Finn." Sam started bawling into Kurt's shoulder. Everyone gathered into a hug. "we have to think positively." Puck said. Quinn nodded. "Yes, we do. And congrats, Puck, for knowing the word positively." She remarked. Sam looked at everyone. "Can I see him?" He asked.

* * *

Jake, Kitty, Santana and Puck brought Sam, in a wheelchair, to see Blaine. Sam gasped at the body. Bloody, stitched up in some places, pale. Looked almost like death. Santana rolled him next to the bed. Sam grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed it. "Please, wake up." He whispered. "I love you. Please. Don't leave." Sam was now in tears. So were the others. Santana had a hand over her mouth, keeping back tears. Puck had his arm around Jake, who cried into his shoulder and Kitty just let it out.

Sam kissed the hand again. He felt Blaine's grip get tighter. Wait, what? Blaine was holding his hand? But that means... "Blaine?" Sam whispered. Blaine slowly opened his eyes. "S-Sam?" Blaine stuttered. Sam turned back. "Go get a nurse." He demanded the others. They ran out of the room. Sam looked back and smiled at Blaine. "W-We made it?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. We're out." The nurses and doctors all rushed in, Santana brought Sam back out. "He's fine!" She said with glee. "I'm so glad he's OK!" Sam nodded. The doctor came out. "He's fine. We need to keep him here for a while to make sure he's ready to leave." He said. Sam smiled. It was over. All over now.

* * *

**The end? I think not! This was short because I need to have happiness in it. There.**


	8. sebastian

Sam grinned as Blaine was getting out of the hospital bed. It had been a week since they were found, they both felt much better. Sam Still had to wait to start walking again, though. "I missed you." Sam said. Blaine grinned. "I missed you, too." He said, pressing his lips to Sam's. "How are you?" Sam asked. Blaine smiled. "I'm doing fine. I just hate these stitches." He replied.

Sam giggled. "Dude, I'm in a wheelchair." He said. "You wanna get to your house?" Blaine nodded. "Yes, we should get going." Blaine rolled Sam out to their car and drove back to Blaine's house, singing to Katy Perry. When they got their, Blaine put Sam back in his chair and rolled him inside. "Everyone's away." He explained. "We can do anything!"

Blaine bent down to kiss Sam again. He quickly turned when he heard a crash upstairs. "I thought no one was here." Sam panicked. Blaine rolled Sam into the small elevator. "I know." Blaine said. Someone broke in." Sam gasped as Blaine closed the door. "What are you doing?" He asked, scared. "I'm going to see who it is." Blaine replied.

Sam hit up on the elevator and Blaine ran up the stairs. Sam rolled out. "Who could it be?" He asked. Blaine shrugged as he walked into a room. Sam went down the hall and saw a figure in front of him. Sam turned and rolled away. He was then being pushed very fast, towards the ledge. Sam busted through the railing and towards the first floor.

Blaine ran out. "NO!" He cried, tears shedding. The figure turned around. Blaine recognized the face. "Sebastian?" He said. "You just... Oh my god, what's wrong with you." Sebastian laughed. "I still want you." He said. "I want you for myself." Blaine shook his head. "No." He whispered. He backed up to the stairs and fell backwards. He tumbled down, landing unconscious.

Sebastian grinned and walked down the stairs. "Alright, Blainey-bear." He said. "Time to go home." He tied Blaine's hands behind his back and dragged him outside. He put him in the trunk of the car and drove off.

* * *

Cooper walked on his porch and took out his keys. Then he realized the door open. "Oh, man." He whispered. "Shit, Blaine!" Cooper ran into the house and Saw Sam on the ground. "Sam, are you OK?" He asked. Sam groaned. "S-Sebastian. He took Blaine." Sam mumbled. Cooper looked upstairs. "No, you're joking, please tell me you're joking!"

"BLAINE!" Cooper screamed. He searched the whole house. He fell to the floor in tears. "No. Please not him." He begged. "Oh, Blaine, where are you?"

* * *

**where are they? You tell me! Suggest ideas! BYE!**


	9. Finding Blaine

Sebastian walked up to his room, excited to play with his new toy. He opened his closet door and smiled. "Hey, Killer." Sebastian greeted Blaine, who was tied up in the closet. Blaine tried speaking through the tape, but failed. "Blaine, come on." Sebastian said. "We'll have loads of fun." Sebastian grabbed the tape and ripped it off his mouth.

"Blaine, please." Sebastian begged. "What do you want to do?" Blaine looked at Sebastian. "I want to go home." Sebastian grinned. "Done!" He yelled. Blaine sneered. "You know what I meant!" He cried. Sebastian sighed. "I know what you need." He said. He picked blaine up and threw him onto the bed. Sebastian started to unbuckle Blaine's pants. "NO!" Blaine screams.

"Come on." He said. "I love you, killer. Time to show it." Sebastian pulled Blaine's pants down and Sebastian started his. "Sebastian!" Blaine cried. "Please, no! Don't do this! HELP!" Blaine screamed again and again as Sebastian got closer.

* * *

"What if Sebastian kills him?" Sam says, rolling around in his wheelchair. Cooper shakes his head. "Blaine's fine." He said. "I just wish I could track him." Cooper looked up. "Tracker!" Cooper exclaims. "Blaine used to always run off as a kid." Sam tilted his head. "My parents ended up installing a tracker!" Sam's eyes grew.

"So we can find him!" Sam shouted. "I can't believe it!" Cooper ran to the drawer and took out a remote. He pressed a button and watched the screen. "He's at 385 Madison street." Cooper says. Sam dials in 911 and starts informing the police. Cooper brought Sam out to the car and they drove off.

They stopped in front of the house and went to the door. Cooper slowly opened it and peered inside. He then heard a scream from upstairs. "Wait here." He told Sam, walking up stairs. He walked to the end of the hall where the screams came from. "HELP ME!" Blaine cried. Cooper ran in. "Blaine!" He cried. He gasped as he saw Blaine on the floor, a blanket covering him.

Blaine crawled against the corner, holding the blanket over him. Sebastian stood in a robe, staring at Cooper. "What the hell?" He yelled. "What did you do?" Cooper screamed. Blaine cowered in the corner. "TELL ME!" Cooper yelled. Sebastian smiled. "I made him mine." He said. The police ran in just then, pointing a gun at Sebastian.

Cooper knelt to his brother. "C-Cooper." He said. "H-He r-r-r-r-" Cooper shook his head. "I know. I know." He whispered. "It's over. It's all over."


End file.
